Deadly Encounter equals Love
by athcaga.4ever
Summary: My first story. What'll happen if a near death encounter forces Mikan Sakura,a poor orphan, to be the personal maid of the only heir of the most influential and leading business conglomerate in Asia. Natsume X Mikan, Ruka X Hotaru, Tsubasa X Misaki
1. Chapter 1

DEADLY ENCOUNTER EQUALS LOVE  
CHAPTER 1

**This is my first ever fanfic, so please bear with me. Don't forget to review. Suggestions are well accepted.**

**ENJOY READING. XD**

In the busy streets of Tokyo, a certain brunette is running for her life. Her curly hair waves beautifully and her amber-colored eyes show a hint of fear and worry as she dashes towards Sacré Bleu, the café where she works. She stopped before swallowing the lump in her throat and opening the elegant yet trendy door that encloses the magnificent café that waits inside. It was a world that ordinarily people cannot comprehend. It was equipped with the best appliances and furniture that money can afford and was designed by the best interior designer in the world. Already inside were some prominent figures that are often seen on newspapers and televisions. This luxurious café that caters only the elite of Japan is one of the many businesses under the Hyuuga Group of Companies, the leading and most influential business conglomerate in Asia and is second only to the Microsoft Corporation in the world.

Before Mikan Sakura can head to her locker and change into her uniform her Boss, Sumire Shouda, was already on her tail.

"This is the third time you're late this month, Miss Sakura. DO you know what that means? One more and you're so outta here. If only you weren't recommended her by Hotaru Imai I would have kicked your ugly face months ago. Damn, connections. " Permy, as what her employees call her, is furious because one thing she hates most in the world is tardiness, and our bubbly and cheerful brunette is already getting in her nerves.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I promise this won't happen again."

'_Hello Hello Baby. You called I can't hear a thing…' _Sumire took her phone from her pocket and, before answering the call, warned Mikan.

"You better should Miss Sakura or else." "Hello Luna. How are the preparations going on? The first Natsume-Ruka Fan Club should be perfect." Mikan watched the retreating figure of her dark green colored eyed Boss, who is the President of the Natsume-Ruka Fan Club. The girl she's talking on the phone is Luna Koizumi, her best friend and Vice-President of the same club. They are organizing the first ever gathering of the Natsume Hyuuga, heir of the Hyuuga fortune, and Ruka Nogi, Natsume's best friend and the heir of the Nogi Hospital, the first accredited medical center by the International Joint Commission and whose facilities rank second to none, fan club. It is made of approximately a million girls from all of Japan and still growing.

"She's a real pain the ass. That Permy. " A pink-haired behind the23-year old brunette said.

"Oh. Good morning Anna-chan." Mikan said as she turned around towards the source of the voice, Anna Umenomiya, another worker at the Sacre Bleu. She's at the same age group as Mikan and has amazing baking skills. Most of the cakes sold in the café were baked by her.

"Good morning Mikan-chan. You were scolded by Permy, right?" Anna said as she placed her clothes in her locker and took out her uniform.

Mikan followed suit. "It was my fault anyway. I know she hates tardiness and yet here I am late for the third time this month."

"Oh come on Mikan. You were only two minutes late. She could cut you some slack." Mikan only laughed at her friend's antics. "By the way, why were late today?"

"I was looking for my hairpin."

"Oh." Anna didn't dare to dig into the matter anymore. She knows too well the history of the hairpin. After all, what caught her attention the first time they met was that same hairpin. It was quite old, yet, it shows a distinctive beauty and it has a unique design. It was embedded with precious stones arranged in an extrinsic pattern. She can't help but ask about it. And from what she learned, the pin was the last gift her parents bought her. Her parents were on their way home to celebrate Mikan's 16th birthday when they met a cross-traffic accident. When Mikan arrived at the hospital her mother gave her a box wrapped in a cute ribbon before taking her last gasp of air. Her dad was already dead upon arrival. It was seven years since then and she can't still get over her parents death. Talking about it, saddened her. The only reason Mikan managed to survive during the past years was because of her best friend Hotaru Imai, the genius inventor. They lived next to each other in the same apartment complex before Hotaru's inventions were noticed by the world. Mikan always went to visit her purple eyed best friend, and when her parents passed away, Hotaru asked her to live with them. Since then, Mikan has been living her life at the Imai's Household, which is located at one of the richest districts in Tokyo. She was ashamed of living off the Imais, so she asked if she could work as a maid there to pay off their kindness, but, Hotaru declined saying that they don't need another stupid maid, instead she recommended her to the Sacre Bleu, where she's a frequent customer, and since there was a vacancy that time, Mikan was accepted right away.

"Good morning Yuu-kun." Our brunette greeted the 25-year old lad, Yuu Inchou that works as a cashier at the same café.

"Good morning Sakura-san." The man with large brown eyes and long eyelashes with short dirty blond hair that lays flat on his head with the bangs swaying to the right wearing eyeglasses, smiled. Before they could continue their conservation, the door swung open and a man in his late twenties, entered. He found a seat at the right end of the café and seems to be looking around. Mikan approached the man with the dark blue eyes and hair, and flashy star under his right eye.

"Good morning, sir. Do you want to take your order now or are you waiting for somebody?"

"Oh. Seems like somebody doesn't recognize me." A playful smile was pasted on the man's lips.

"Excuse me sir." Mikan said with a questioning look on her face.

"Really now, it's only been ten years since we last saw each other and you no longer recognize your beloved onicchan." The man was laughing now as realization struck the brunette. "Oh my gosh! Tsubasa- onicchan. Is that really you? I didn't recognize you. Oh my gosh. I missed you. When did you return? What are you doing here? How did you know I work here? And how did you even recognize me?" Tsubasa Ando also lived in the same apartment complex as Hotaru and Mikan. He was a brotherly figure to Mikan. He loved her as a sister and she too loved him as a brother. He went to America when he was 18 years old to study there. He left two years after Hotaru did. ( Hotaru left when she and Mikan were 11 years old and Tsubasa, then, was 16.)

"Woah, Mikan-chan. One question as a time and can you sit down. It's kinda awkward talking while you're standing there and me sitting here." Mikan motioned to sit opposite of Tsubasa Ando. "First off, I arrived from Las Vegas a week ago. I'm sorry I wasn't here when Uncle Kaname and Aunt Yuki died." The 28-year old bachelor saw the pain in Mikan's eyes and decided to drop the subject. "Answering second question, I'm here because I just nailed a contract with Natsume Hyuuga. You know him, right? The almighty and awesome heir of the Hyuuga Group." Tsubasa laughed at his own words.

"What's so awesome about that guy. I hate him. He plays with girls all the time. He takes in whoever throw their bodies at him and sumps them after he's done with them. He's just a rich jerk. Nothing amazing about him at all." Mikan retorded.

The man can help but laugh. Her cute little sister was damn right. And aside from what she said, that Hyuuga is too arrogant for his own sake. He thinks he's so mighty. "Wow, Mikan-chan, don't forget that this café is theirs and that was the first time I heard you badmouth somebody. That was totally out of you character. Guess you really hate that guy." Tsubasa was really amused. It was rare for her to say something like that.

"You bet." Both laughed at their antics. "So Tsubasa-nicchan what does that Hyuuga have to do with you being here."

"Oh. Right. Right. Right. I forgot. As I was saying before, I nailed a contract with him and since I heard form Hotaru-chan that you're working I decided to surprise you since as you are well aware of the Hyuuga Main Headquarters is right there." The man pointed at his left, towards the direction of the 79-storey building.

'_In New York, where concrete jungles are made, oh. '_

Tsubasa Ando answered his phone and left saying that his secretary is looking for him and his dead if he doesn't meet her immediately. Her beloved onicchan was just too excited in meeting her that he forgot about an appointment with the Reo Mori, the jerk's (Natsume) uncle. She reminisced the times when Hotaru, Tsubasa and she were still playing in the park beyond their apartment complex. She can't help but miss those times and pity her for the state she's currently in. Those three promised at the same time that they would become famous and prominent figures someday. And now, look at far how those two have gone. Hotaru's a world known inventor and Tsubasa's a famous diplomat. They have become part of the news and look at her working as a waiter at a café. Sure, it was no ordinary café, but, still she wished that someday, she can again stand on the same ground as those two. Before, Mikan can continue her drama, Permy interrupted her thoughts.

"Miss Sakura. Go and bring two chocolate mousses and two espresso coffee to the secretarial office of the Hyuuga HQ. It's on the 75th floor. Don't forget where you'll bring it and be fast, we don't need slow people here."

Mikan took the orders and was already on her way towards the building. While crossing the streets, a tall man in a hurry brushed his hands on her hair. The hairpin fell off, she picked it up, but, before she can stand up, the stop light turned green, signaling the cars to go.

'_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep.'_

"Oh no." "AHhh!" Mikan was evading all the cars while finding her way towards the side of the road. She was so happy when she was nearly near the sidewalk that she didn't notice a speeding Mercedes BenzSLR McLaren Roadster. Mikan remembered nothing except for the screeching sound of the Benz before her consciousness left her.


	2. Chapter 2

DEADLY ENCOUNTER EQUALS LOVE

CHAPTER 02

**Thank you for all the reviews last time. I hope you'll like this chapter.**

"Hey, have you heard? Natsume was in an accident." A lady in her twenties, reading the daily news paper at a local salon, told the woman beside her.

"That Natsume Hyuuga. Yeah! Of course I've heard about it. It's all over the news. Heard his Benz's headboard was damaged." The other lady replied.

"It's a good thing Natsume wasn't hurt or else that girl that caused the accident is in deep trouble."

"Nothing's good about it all. I heard that car was one of his favorites. It was imported from the United States and is priced at around 40 million yen. Whether the young Hyuuga was hurt or not that girl is so gonna get it."

* * *

"That stupid Mikan, how dare she hurt Natsume-sama." Permy was enraged. For her, putting her crimson-eyed prince in danger is a mortal sin. "I'm so gonna fire her. The nerve of that ugly hag. Not only does she come to work late, but she also dares to injure my Natsume-sama."

"I'll make her wish she died in that accident." Luna Koizumi said through her gritted teeth. She was twirling the ends of her strawberry colored hair while glaring at the news about the car accident.

* * *

'_Cause this thriller, thriller night. And no ones gonna save you…'_

The genius daughter of Yuzu and Kiryuu Imai was deep in her sleep when her phone awoke her from her slumber.

"Hotaru-chan."

She instantly recognized the husky voice of her friend slash ex-neighbor. "Tsubasa, it better be important. " The youngest child of the Imais would have disconnected the call if she didn't sense the worry in the man's voice.

"Mikan-chan, she's in an accident. She was crossing the street and then the light turned green. She was almost hit by a car. She's at the hospital right now. It was all over …..." Before the guy can finish his sentence, the line went dead. He didn't try to call again because he knew too well that Hotaru's probably ordering his pilot to fly from America to Japan this instant. He's fully aware of how important the brunette is to the inventor. After all, Mikan was the lass's first friend.

* * *

"Hey man. How are you?" A man in his early twenties asked his friend as he sat down on the cozy sofa in the spacious office of the raven-haired hunk.

"Shut it, Ruka." The young Hyuuga took a manga from his desk and started reading it while sitting comfortably on his chair with his feet above his table.

"I only came to check on my best friend and here's what I get." Ruka Nogi, an attractive lad born from a French mother and Japanese father, patted the pink rabbit at his lap.

Silence.

"You know what? Usa-chan. I don't even know why I became that jerk's best friend." The heir of Nogi Hospital was taking to his favorite rabbit while trying to get the attention of his best friend.

Silence.

Ruka practically got bored talking to himself so he decided to leave. Besides he needs to talk to his parents about the establishment of his own veterinarian clinic. As he was about to leave, Natsume threw a hair pin at him.

Ruka caught it before it him. "Hey, man. What are you doing?"

Silence.

The blonde looked at the thing in his hands. A puzzled expression appeared on his face before gazing at his friend. "Why do you have this? It's the Yukihara's emblem right? How did you get this? Only their family members are supposed to have an item with the emblem, not to mention, that this one is a hairpin. I heard that only the direct descendants of Yagami Yukihara, the founder of the Yukihara Group of Corporations, are supposed to have this." The Yukihara Group is second only to the Hyuuga Group in terms of influence and wealth. The one leading it right now is the old Yagami, with this nephew Rio Serio.

Silence.

"I also heard that the last of this of pin was Yuka's, Yamagami's only daughter. And since she and her husband passed away 22 years old, no one is supposed to have own one right? Unless it was copied, of course." Ruka was getting more and more puzzled. "So, why do you have one? Did you possibly copy it?" There was a playful and teasing tone in the blonde's voice.

Silence.

"Come on, man. You can at least play along with me."

Silence.

"I'll give you the number of that hot chick from yesterday if you tell me how you got this."

Silence.

"Come on, man. You can trust me."

Silence.

"Shut up, Ruka. You're annoying." Natsume said as he threw his manga on his table and left his confused blue-eyed friend in his office.

"_I knew it. It's a Yukihara heirloom. But,why does that girl have it? And what does she have to do with the Yukiharas? I better find out."_

* * *

Mikan's eyes were blinded by the bright light. She closed them a few times before she noticed that she was in an unfamiliar room. The walls were painted with white and a bluish blind hang over the large window. Beside her were Anna Umenomiya, Yuu Tobita and Nonoko Ogasawara, a 23 year old blue haired girl who works at the same café as Mikan.

"Where am I? I remember I was evading cars, then, I heard this screech sound. And then. And then. What happened?" Mikan looked towards her friends for an answer.

"Can't you smell the scent of medicine in this very room? You're at the hospital, stupid." Mikan and the others looked towards the source of voice. Standing in the doorway are Tsubasa Ando and Hotaru Imai.

"Hey, Yuu, that's Ando Tsubasa and Hotaru Imai, right? What are they doing here?" Nonoko looked at Yuu with confusion evident in her face. The man with eyeglasses was also the same. His face clearly shows that he's as puzzled as his co-worker.

"Hotaru, Tsubasa-nicchan!" Mikan was ecstatic at the sight of the two.

"Mikan-chan, how are you? I hope you're fine." Tsubasa said as she went near Mikan's bed and hugged her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Tsubasa-nicchan. It's only a bruise. Look." Mikan showed Tsubasa the bandages in her two arms. "I also have two on my knees."

Tsubasa was relieved that nothing bad had befallen her favorite sister. "I'm glad you're alright." The diplomat patted Mikan's head and hugged her tight.

"Thank you Tsubasa-nicchan." The brunette released herself from the older guy's grip and hugged the girl who was standing next to him. "Hotaru, I missed you. When did you return? You should have called me."

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Ouch! Why'd you have to hit me with you baka gun?" The young girl was rubbing the top of her head.

"Cause you're stupid." The inventor said with her expressionless and stoic face, which also made her famous, by the way. The girl was excellent in keeping her uncaring façade, but Tsubasa and Mikan knew that she was also relieved that nothing serious happened to the brunette. The three were so engrossed in their reunion that they forget the other three in the room, until Yuu spoke.

"Uhm. I hate to interrupt, but Anna, Nonoko and I were wondering how you three knew each other?" The poor man lost the staring battle he had with his two associates, and was forced to interrupt the heart-warming reunion between the three.

"Ah. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to forget about you guys, but, I was just too engrossed in seeing them again. I'm really sorry." Mikan continued and narrated their story.

"Oh. So that's why the three of you look so close. " Anna said as she satres at the two important people beside Mikan's bed.

"Uhm. Why am I here again?" the girl sitting on the white elevated bed in the middle of the room asked. BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA. Hotaru's Baka Gun found its way towards Mikan's head the second time that hour.

"You were in an accident, stupid."

"Ah. Yeah. I remember. Permy asked me to deliver some cakes at the Hyuuga HQ across the café. I was crossing the street when a tall man brushed my hair and my…" Mikan touched her hair, then rummaged through the things that were on the table beside her. She stared blankly at the bed for a few minutes.

"Uhm, Mikan-chan, what's wrong?" Tsubasa asked with nervousness in his voice.

"T-T-Tsubasa-n-n-nicchan." Tears were already falling from the brunette's eye.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. What's wrong? Do you feel any pain?" The others were also becoming worried about her and were bombarding her with questions. Just as Yuu, motioned to call the nurse, Mikan spoke in a barely audible voice. "M-m-my pin. The p-p-i-n my m-mom gave me. I-I-It's gone."

"Hnn."


End file.
